


Tell Your Friends

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Seungchuchu, as told by nosy college students [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: "Chris, is it the pizza?"The man snaps out of his trance and replies to Yuuri, "No, but there's a very angry man at the door."Viktor, from his place behind Yuuri, arms at the Japanese's waist, talks with a handful of chips in his mouth, "What's Yurio doing here? I thought he was out with Otabek.""No, no, this one is angry, but Korean, yes? Are you Korean? Japanese?"The person in front of him only looked angrier. "Where's Phichit?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> 10 pts to who can tell me which songs/artists I've been naming these parts after lmao
> 
> I really hope ya'll find this nice  
> I didn't receive feedback for the 2nd installment so I hope I'm not boring now huhu

"Chris, is it the pizza?"

The man snaps out of his trance and replies to Yuuri, "No, but there's a very angry man at the door."

Viktor, from his place behind Yuuri, arms at the Japanese's waist, talks with a handful of chips in his mouth, "What's Yurio doing here? I thought he was out with Otabek."

"No, no, this one is angry, but Korean, yes? Are you Korean? Japanese?"

The person in front of him only looked angrier. "Where's Phichit?"

 

Chris was hoping the knock on their door meant that the pizza man had arrived. Unfortunately for his stomach, that wasn't the case.

His hunger took a backseat in favor of the Asian man standing in front of him that, at first look affronted, but now looked ready to flay him alive and wear his skin as a jacket.  
What Phichit had to with this, he's dying to know.

"Um," Chris blinked a couple times, hoping he could break whatever stare down he's unintentionally participating in.

That's the thing, right? Chris knows he's a tall guy, a good few inches taller still than this person in front of him. Yet, he feels tiny underneath this guy's steely gaze.

They're beautiful eyes, actually. Determined, with strong brows and a sharp jawline. He may be a taken man, but that doesn't mean Chris is not allowed to appreciate beauty.

 

The sound of shuffling and Viktor's petty whine indicates to Chris that he had got up to assess the situation at hand.  
This is, after all, his room.

"Seung-Gil?" The 20-year old gawked from behind Chris. He smoothed out his shirt in hopes of looking more presentable.

 

The Swiss man looked between the two, hoping now to discover what their business was with each other. Distantly, Chris thinks that maybe he does recognize this Seung-Gil.  
His boyfriend has spoke of some Korean savant with no expressions that was doubling BioMed and BS math, sometime earlier in the sem before they had officially gotten together.

Judging by the no-shit aura that practically emanated from this Seung-Gil, this was probably exactly that Korean savant.

 

"What are..." Chris watched with curiosity as Yuuri pursued his lips in thought.  
The lip balm he watched Viktor put on him moments before, claiming Yuuri's lips were chapped (Vitya is just thirsty, let's be real here) gleamed with the motion.  
Realization clicked into him.  
"Phichit isn't here."

"Uhm."

 

It's the first sound that this mystery person has let out, and it still gives no explanation whatsoever to why he looks like he's ready to graft Chris' organs.  
If anything, his scrutiny intensified with a questioning look thrown at the Swiss.

What role does Yuuri's roommate play in this?  
A desire to spill tea, which has always lay dormant in his bones, overtakes him.

 

Yuuri, undeterred by the irritation plain on Seung-Gil, just laughed softly,  
"This is Chris. His boyfriend and him are double-dating with Viktor and I- we're just watching some movies." 

 

Something changed in the hardline expression of this visitor's face, Chris notices.

For one, it relaxed, but only a fraction. His toxic glare at least calmed down. The voice came out dubious,  
"Boyfriend...?" He once-over'd the tall blond, as if prompting him to have evidence of that statement.

 

Chris put on a grin.  
He's quite the catch- an Adonis, if you may; any invitation to brag is met with absolute enthusiasm.

He leaned back to allow the door to swing with him.  
In the room, his boyfriend was seated at the desk with headphones on, drowning in readings as he saw the opportunity to do so while the movie playing on Yuuri's laptop was paused.

The TA caught his eye the moment the Art History professor opened the door for him. All loose brunette hair and a kind smile. The boy was positively delectable in Chris' eyes.  
More so that he was such a hard worker.

 

It was a hard juxtaposition from Viktor- a masters student, for fuck sake- who's lazily chilling out right now on the bed.  
The silver-haired man was grasping at a pillow shaped like an onigiri- waiting for Yuuri to return to his arms.

What a fucking loser, Chris thinks, amused.  
He may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean he goes easy with his choice of words.

 

The bae, once noticing Chris looking in his direction, have a polite wave that melted the poor Swiss' insides.  
He would swoon right now if only he was sure that someone would catch him before any of his bleached blond hair touches the floor.

 

He hears the visitor say something under his breath, something that sounded akin to "JJ" and "death".

 

"So why are you looking for Phichit?" Yuuri asks.

"Uh... It's... It's a private matter."

"Eh?"  
Eh is right, Chris thinks, resuming his place in time space.  
What kind of private matters would a guy like this have with a guy like that?

"I hope it isn't urgent," Christophe tries, steady so that he doesn't startle the Korean. He feels he could still bite his head off at any moment, so he maintains a cool composure,  
"Phichit is out tonight. We wanted him to join, but he said he had other promised plans."

 

"So where is he then?" Seung-Gil snapped.  
Even Yuuri seemed startled at that; there was desperation in the tone of his voice.  
If he was only curious before, now Chris finds himself giving his full attention to what's going on right now- whatever it may be.

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. Chris sheepishly looked towards the Japanese at his side, realizing he too doesn't know what his fellow theatre major is up to at this hour of the day.

"Oh, he's on a date with Guang-Hong."

 

If you could describe the sound that comes out of Chris' throat, it sounds a lot like the manifestation of "????????".

 

The supersenior is speechless, wondering if he heard his engineering friend right.  
Guang-Hong Ji was on a date with Phichit? "That doesn't seem right."

 

Chris hadn't realized he said that last bit out loud until Yuuri, in the midst of closing the door, looks to him expectantly- probably wondering what the trepidation was for.  
Wait.

Why was Yuuri was closing the door?  
Had that Seung-Gil fellow left?

He must have, considering the space he used to occupy was vacant now.

Judging by Yuuri's face, he must be just as confused if not more.

 

"I don't know the little sophomore that well, but," Chris can see Viktor sitting up from the corner of his eye.  
The dancing prodigy-slash-law student will never admit it, but he's a sucker for gossip. The glint in his blue eyes only confirmed this.

"He's totally enamored by that music engineer friend of yours."

"Leo?!" Yuuri squeaks. "He... Why do you say that?"

 

The Swiss man sashays over to his boyfriend's lap, legs tired and stomach still empty.  
When was that damn pizza gonna get here?  
"I know the look of love- and I've caught him making heart eyes at Leo too many times now." He titters a bit, recalling the blushing face of that Chinese advertising major.

A hand snakes around his waist, and Chris bodily relaxes against the stud he's sitting on. "It's the same look you sport when you see Viktor." He adds as a forethought, seeing the hesitation in Yuuri's body language.

 

As expected, Viktor's got this huge beam on his face, while Yuuri looks ready to collapse into himself.  
"That- I mean," The MechEng pupil inhales slowly, "If that's true- and I'm not saying it is- why then is Guang-Hong on a date with Phichit right now?"

 

"That, my dear Yuuri, is the question!" Excitement was clear in him. Yuuri fondly rolled his eyes at that, then replied,

"Well, that... and I wonder why Seung-Gil was looking for Phichit just now."

"And why did he look so upset?"

 

Green eyes looked towards the TA. He was setting his headphones down- ready to resume their movie viewing.  
Although it seems everyone in this room knows that the second half of Moana won't be as exciting as the mystery they're trying to unravel.

"Did he?"

The brunette only nodded. "He's got this face, yes, but I know him from being his superior during ROTC. I know when he's upset."

Ah, yes. Memories of his beautiful babe decked out in military boots and a tank top were always something Chris often returned to.  
He's convinced him to use that retired uniform one or more times whenever they could catch some time away from campus and rent a motel.

Wink wink.

 

Viktor hummed happily as Yuuri returned in his loving embrace.  
"Maybe it's about the tutoring thing, then? Makes sense, right? Maybe Phichit is doing badly. I know I had difficulties in Math 21." The Russian laments.

Before Chris could get a word in, Yuuri interjects. "That can't be. We have the same section and that test was conducted a week ago. Phichit scored great."

 

Viktor looked confused. "When was this?"

"Wait, wait," The Swiss puts his palms up. "That man was Phichit's math tutor?"  
A coil of delight was starting to collect in his gut.

Oh yes, this was starting to become very interesting.

 

Chris knew his devil horns were coming out.  
Was it betrayal to talk about this? Then again, the urge to know more outweighed his urge to remain dutiful as a friend,  
"Phichit's been gushing about this person teaching him math that he's enamored by."

 

"Huh? Phichit never said anything like that to me."  
Yuuri, alarmed, puffed out his cheeks; they resembled that of the hamsters that Phichit was quick on the draw to prattle on about.

 

"Stop, wait, wait, pay attention to me." Viktor called. The onigiri pillow at his side was kicked to the floor.

"Attention whore~"

"Chris!" Viktor huffed at him, but continued,  
"I saw Phichit in the library being tutored- just this morning! I went to get some readings photocopied and he was with Seung-Gil. Math textbooks around them and all."

A beat of silence passes where the four members of the room put two and two together.

 

"Is... But...?" Yuuri squinted at Viktor- looking for a fluke. He seemed unconvinced, or rather, unwilling to make a conclusion, "Is Phichit lying to spend time with Seung-Gil?"

 

Chris could only whistle low. He could feel his lover's eyes on him, probably concerned over how invested Chris obviously was.  
Drama was afoot.

 

At that moment, there was only one question on everyone's minds.

 

Where was the pizza man?


End file.
